Forever Inseparable
by wibbly-wobbly-timey-wimey-stuf
Summary: While trying to get Rose to cheer up The Doctor finds out where she is ticklish. Rated T for slight light innuendos


"Doctor enough is enough! It doesn't matter that you were going to save all france, the point i'm trying to make is that you left me and mickey in a spaceship without knowing if you were going to be able to come back!" Rose was beyond mad at the Doctor's thoughtlessness, how could he leave her alone in a spaceship?

"Leave me out of this." Mickey murmured as he rushed out of the console room and into his room.

"Rose, come on please just let me explain."

"Doctor right now I'm really mad and honestly I don't want to talk to you while I'm mad at you ok?" Rose stormed off and slammed the door to her room.

The Doctor could sense that even the Tardis was mad at him so he stormed off to the kitchen to get a banana.

Apparently Rose was still angry a week after the incident because she was still ignoring the Doctor. He had tried to make her talk to him but no matter what he did Rose would still ignore him.

The Tardis had had enough really so she devised a plan to get Rose and the doctor talking again.

It started early saturday morning when Rose spilled her tea and had to go to the closet to get some more napkins to dry up the mess. At the same time the Doctor walked by the open closet the tardis rocked forcefully sideways and pitched the Doctor into the closet closing and locking the door behind him.

Rose was on the floor holding her head. She had hit her forehead on the corner of the shelf and had blood flowing from the wound. She grabbed a handful of napkins and held them up to the cut turning away from the Doctor and tried to open the door but no matter how she pushed or shoved the door would not open.

"Would you mind opening the door?" she asked the Doctor. She really didn't want to be anywhere with him at the moment. The doctor gently nudged Rose out-of-the-way and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and tried to sonic the door. It simply would not open.

"Can't open it," he told her, "no matter what i do it wont open, Why are you holding your head like that? are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just annoyed." Rose said harshly.

"Rose look at me." Rose didn't move and he gently touched her side trying to get her to turn around. Rose shrieked and tried to get further away from him. " Rose are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just don't like it when people touch my side."

"Why? It's not like you're ticklish...OhRassilon! Rose Tyler are you ticklish?"

"No!"

"Your reaction begs to differ, here and let the tickle monster turn your frown upside down!"

"Really Doctor the tickle monster? That's a little cheesy, even for you."

The Doctor reached for her hand and pulled her towards him. If he had the chance he probably wouldn't have pulled as hard. For he ended up on the floor with Rose on top of him. Rose tried to get up but the Doctor put his arms around her waist and held her down.

He ran a finger around her cut and frowned, " Rose why didn't you tell me you had a cut I could have fixed it in no time." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"Oh was that your screwdriver i was feeling up against my thigh? I thought it was... nothing nevermind." Rose said blushing.

"Rose Tyler you are a very naughty girl." the doctor said sonicinig her cut, "there it's all healed."

Rose got up and helped the Doctor to his feet, "so are you talking to me now?" he asked her brushing a lock of her blond hair behind her ear.

"Doctor you have to understand that what you did was really stupid to say the least me and Mickey could have died and you had no way of knowing if the clockwork droids would shut off once you jumped through the window and you know what hurts the most is that you didn't even think twice about it, you just left me without a thought." A tear ran down her face and she quickly brushed it away.

"Oh Rose," the doctor sighed hugging her tightly, "do you really have that little faith in me? I would have done everything to get back to you even if it meant finding a previous incarnation of myself so i could get back to you." He kissed the top of her head lightly and he heard the door unlock, " Rose Tyler I will always find a way back to you."


End file.
